Lágrimas en la nieve: Memories
by Hyuuga Temari
Summary: Drabbles inspirados en el universo de los Diarios de las Amazonas.Memories: A veces un recuerdo es más importante que nada. A veces, eres más feliz recordando que viendo que tan inoportuna y cierta es la realidad...
1. Mentiras

_Inspirado en "Ice Queen","The Killer in Me" & "Lux Aeterna"  
_

_"Ice Queen" y Alexiel de Merak son completamente míos. "Aleisha" es propiedad de Aleisha de Alcor._

_**Para Aleisha, por tantos años de amistad y por una Navidad, distinta**_

La peliazul no podía abrigarse más. Se podía contar con que se le veían los ojos, aquello era un logro, a su lado el gemelo Mizar sonreía viéndola con el rabillo del ojo mientras observaban los movimientos de los hermanos Merak sobre aquella placa de hielo. La general de Zeus intentaba hablar pero el castañeo de sus dientes hacía ininteligibles sus palabras, además de la gruesa bufanda de lana que llevaba.

Ver a los asgardianos en manga corta la estaba poniendo de un humor de perros¿Cómo demonios es que no sentían el frío si ella estaba congelada? Lo que hubiera dado por unos días en Grecia, con Zelha y Chloe, aunque después de todo no era buena idea. Había contactado alguna que otra vez con Kanon y este le había comentado de los problemas de Zelha con Casiopea y todo lo que se cocía con Chloe vistiendo una armadura dorada. Sin duda alguna aquello era lo que la había hecho en un ultimo momento el "clic" en su cabeza para no ir. Bueno, eso y los celos de Bud de Alcor…

Algo llamó su atención, cuando vio unas bastante conocidas lanzas de hielo rodear a Hagen. Ahora no era que Alexiel solo las convocara en su mano y las lanzara igual que hacía Touma, no. Ahora la rubia igual las "convocaba" colocando una mano en el suelo rodeando al contrario al instante en una improvisada cárcel.

Y así andaba el joven Merak cuando la chica se dio cuenta de todo, Alexiel reía al ver a su hermano atascado entre las lanzas; Aleisha enarcó una de las cejas y se volvió dejando allí a los dos hermanos Merak y a Alcor. La rubia volteó su mirada al gemelo y este simplemente encogió sus hombros entrando tras de la morena.

Y la alcanzó, justo antes de subir las escaleras agarrando su brazo y volteando a la chica a sus ojos. Miel contra verde, preguntándose mil cosas en silencio; entonces ella habló.

- Es la Navidad… no me gusta…

- No creo que seas la única, Aleisha. Habla.

- Estoy feliz por estar aquí con Alexiel y con vosotros, pero sabes… a veces creo que la Navidad es la época en la que más se juntan las mentiras. Míranos a nosotras¿Cuántos meses de no tener contacto con las demás tenemos? Si sabemos todo lo que ha pasado gracias a Kanon y a Milo que es el único que se digna a visitar a Alexiel, pero nada más. Y ahora mira –dijo señalándole dos cartas que habían llegado para ambas- Me niego a abrir nada de eso, Alex puede hacer lo que desee, yo no creo en nada de esto.

- ¿Y es por eso que niegas a los que estamos contigo?

- Terminaré sola, como siempre…. –Alcor entrecerró sus ojos en esa mirada felina que tanto le gustaba a Aleisha. Ella echó atrás la cabeza acariciándose la larga melena azulada, recogiéndosela cuando sintió el brazo tras de ella agarrado e inmovilizado.

- Odio que digas mentiras –susurró el divino a su oído mientras la arrastraba dentro de su cuarto, cerro la puerta tras él y volvió a enfrentarla- La distancia hace que el cariño mengue pero tu aquí no estás sola, mira sino a Alexiel… ella también debe estar sintiendo ese silencio en ella pero no lo expulsa. Ella sigue adelante.

- Alcor…

.- Es así, somos guerreros Aleisha. Si ya es difícil para nosotros expresar el amor, pero es la amistad. Aunque ustedes lo sientan así, si estallase una guerra que las enfrentara no podrían hacer nada…

Aleisha acallo por primera vez sus dudas tras esas palabras. Sonrió levemente y miró a Alcor, no sabía como pero aquel tenía siempre una respuesta para cada una de sus dudas. Un golpe para cada uno de sus retos y una verdad para sus anhelos.

Aquella era la vida que habían decidido, fuera la época que fuera.


	2. Sentimientos

Inspirado en "Mentiras".

"Ice Queen" y Alexiel de Merak son completamente míos. "Aleisha" es propiedad de Aleisha de Alcor.

_**Sentimientos**_

Alexiel parpadeó un par de veces sin comprender que era lo que le pasaba a Aleisha. La rubia miró a su hermano, el cual hizo el mismo gesto como si fuera un espejo, la griega era sin duda alguna extraña en algunas cosas y bastante explosiva, por lo que no podían saber que era lo que pensaba.

La rubia desconvocó las lanzas y Hagen pudo salir de allí avisando a su hermana de un siguiente encuentro en el que "no le dejará jugar con esas agujitas de lana". La asgardiana solo pudo echar a reír mientras se volvía hacia el exterior, para marcharse en busca de Alberich. El pelirrojo Delta era el único que la sacaba de aquellos "líos mentales" que solo ella misma solía provocarse.

No lo encontró muy lejos de allí hablando con un joven alto de cabellos azules, la vida tenía sorpresas extrañas, pensó ella viendo como Kanon levantaba su mano en pos de saludo. El pelirrojo se volvió encontrándose a la chica de frente, y sin cambiar aquel ceño fruncido característico en él, Alexiel respiró fastidiada el tic en la ceja de su queridísimo maestro quería decir "no me hace ninguna gracia este griego aquí, podría mandarle al Hell mismo". Si ya había costado que Alberich no gruñera delante de Aleisha…

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Kanon? Estás algo lejos de Grecia…

- Nunca me habías dicho que aquí hacía tanto frío, rubia… Venía a hablar con Lady Hilda por pedido de Athena y a veros a ti y a mi alumna.

Siempre que se dijera, reunión con Hilda un resorte parecía funcionar en la cabeza de los dioses guerreros. Algo que por suerte hacía que Alberich se perdiera por los pasillos de Valhalla diciendo "que iría a avisar a Lady Hilda de la llegada de un extranjero" (haciendo un fuerte hincapié en la palabra extranjero) Alexiel tras de esto solo podía volver a respirar inundando sus pulmones del frío invernal, aunque agradable que respiraba en Asgard.

- Por cierto, la cabrita me mandó algo para ustedes…

- ¿Cómo?

- Si, ya sabes que en otras latitudes se celebra la navidad y se hacen regalos…

Alexiel parpadea de nuevo, era algo que desconocía totalmente. En el camino hacia la sala donde hablaría con Kanon sobre aquellas cosas que desconocía, y sus ojos azules brillarían con cada información dada Una fiesta pagana, como aquella que se solía hacer en el solsticio de invierno, por Yule en el templo de Uppsala donde se hacía una representación de los sacrificios de 9 personas. O cada una de las fiestas, que por Yule, recorrían cada uno de los rincones de su tierra, solo que aquella fiesta para Zelha tenía un motivo de regalo para sus seres queridos.

Tampoco tardaría mucho más Kanon en volver a Grecia después de ver a ambas chicas, y de comprender bajo los gruñidos de Alberich y los de Bud, que debía "cuidarse" en sus futuras visitas a aquellas tierras. Solo que a su vuelta iría con algo que no traía en la ida, un pequeño cofre de madera que la propia Alexiel le había dado pidiéndole que nada más llegar a Grecia se lo diera a Zelha.

Dentro de ella una carta, contándole lo maravilloso que ella veía aquella fiesta que Zelha y Kanon le habían descubierto y como le explicaba que Aleisha odiaba aquel tiempo. Tras eso y mil y una travesuras vio tres colgantes que claramente había hecho la rubia de los cuales colgaban tres pequeñas piedrecitas con unos símbolos escritos. Zelha siguió leyendo la carta para las otras dos, allí Alexiel les explicaba que aquello eran runas y tenían un significado diferente para cada una de ellas.

Para Padma, Kenaz, la runa de la apertura y la renovación a la cual se le asociaba la luz de la razón, el conocimiento y la estabilidad del plano mental. Para la pelirroja Chloe, Naudhiz la cual decía que era la fuerza de resistencia al destino, no resistirse al destino sino saber afrontarlo. Y para Zelha quedó Sowilo, la cual era la runa del sol y la luz, la conexión entre el cielo y la tierra…

Y así fue como Alexiel aprendió de una de las fiestas más antiguas de la tierra donde siempre sale el sol. Una fiesta de unión de las personas, de compañía, cariño y amistad.


	3. Lágrimas

**Disclaimer: **Como saben Saint Seiya no es mio, sino seguro que me hubiera robado a los Dioses Guerreros y a Touma de Ikarus.  
Este Drabble está inspirado en el universo de "Ice Queen" pero para nada es continuo a este. Disfrutenlo

* * *

¿Qué como acabé en los brazos de Alberich? No, ni yo misma lo se. Sólo se que estoy viéndome en sus ojos verdes y no me arrepiento de ello. Sólo veo que me observa, que susurra algo pero sigue abrazándome, con calma como si nada pasara. 

Pero ahora lo recuerdo, y vuelvo a caer. Y me veo como una niña de nuevo, cuando lloraba en los brazos de mi hermano porque papa y mama no estaban, cuando más adulta lloré en los brazos de Lady Hilda pidiéndole un "porque" de toda la estúpida guerra que pasó y como después hacía lo mismo en los brazos de mi hermano, recién traído de nuevo a la vida, por la felicidad de tenerlo a mi lado.

Ahora lloro de nuevo, acunada en los brazos de mi maestro, de aquel que me enseña mil cosas que vienen en los libros, lloro por la perdida de Hagen por segunda vez. Perdida de nuevo, por una lucha que no quiero entender. Lloro, colgada de los brazos de mi maestro, buscando una salida a todo el dolor que corre por mis venas. Lloro, le llamo y vuelvo a caer¿por qué tuvo que volver a irse¿por qué por salvar a Lady Flare¿por qué vuelve a dejarme sola?

"Una Diosa Guerrera no llora" – y como bálsamo, mis lágrimas paran mientras el mismo que me ha dicho esas palabras sigue acunándome contra él. Con calma, despacio, como un arrullo eterno y complaciente. No es un sentimiento solo de maestro y alumna, no es solo el "debes aprender a saber estar". Sus brazos no se aflojan en mi cintura sino que se hacen fuertes alrededor de ella no dejando que caiga. Apoyándome en él, una vez más… hasta que caigo dormida.

Y cuando despierto, vuelvo a verme en sus ojos mientras acaricia mis cabellos con calma, sin decir una palabra tan callado y ausente como siempre lográndome traer a la verdad que es nuestra vida. A la verdad de la perdida, no solo de tu propia inocencia al ver la muerte a tu alrededor, sino a la perdida de tu alma que no es nada comparada con el dolor de sentirte ausente. Porque mi maestro, no solo me enseña eso, me enseña ahora mientras deja un beso en mi frente, que aún existiendo una perdida también existe una ganancia.

Porque la vida no te lo quita todo, también te otorga muchas cosas… muchas verdades y otras tantas ilusiones.


	4. Antojo de un Dios

_**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya NO es mío (si fuera mio ya hubiera raptado a Camus y a Touma. Alexiel de Merak si es mía. El titulo de este drabble y por el cual ha sido hecho "Antojo de un Dios" es una canción de Avalanch que tampoco es mia y no me lucro por esto ni por nada...**  
_

* * *

_El cielo está sobre mis ojos, eterno e imperecedero, con un color plomizo en esta parte del mundo. Sonrío, no puedo levantarme; he caído una ultima vez y no más. Una pelea eterna, una pelea por un deseo… _

_Mi deseo, mi único anhelo en estos últimos segundos de vida._

_Cabellos dorados y ojos color del cielo; aunque no te vea más, aunque no más te tenga… aquí me tienes, derrotado a los pies del dios por el que has jurado dar tu vida, el mismo por que has derramado tu sangre y la de otros, por quien eres la guerrera implacable, la señora del fuego y del hielo. El eterno Ángel de la Muerte…_

_Aún así yo he luchado por ti, por desear ver nuevamente tu sonrisa, por que necesito acariciar tus manos suaves, por ver de nuevo tus ojos tan azules como el cielo griego responder con un reproche a cada una de mis preguntas. Por escuchar tus preguntas, por contestarlas y verte aprender todo lo que sale de los labios de tu intercomunicador… _

_Ahora la oscuridad cae sobre mi, no se si es un sueño o es la realidad que mi mente desea cuando te veo. Aquel vestido plateado con el cual me diste la bienvenida la primera vez que pise el Valhalla, tus cabellos sueltos y la sonrisa en tus labios… Intento tomar aire, alzo los brazos, te traigo a mi… no existes ahora, no estás._

_Estoy muriendo poco a poco, el aire me salta, mi corazón disminuye en sus latidos tan lentamente, no veo… me faltas. Es mi final… No he podido traerte._

_Lo siento Alexiel. Lo siento Hagen._

- Touma… Touma, despierta…

- ¿Creéis que está bien? –pregunta Pehnrill mientras Jin se quita de su lado y olisquea al joven ángel de Artemisa.

- Está bien, lo se –susurra Alexiel mientras pone un par de dedos en su cuello – Tiene pulso… demonios, está loco…

- Solo a él se le ocurre enfrentar a un dios, será idiota –susurra Hagen tras lo cual sonríe de lado, sabe y confía en que nada le pasará a Alexiel.

En ese entonces los azules del ángel de la Luz se abren encontrando otros tan celestes como el cielo, las hebras doradas cayendo a sus lados. Una tenue sonrisa en sus labios cuando ella acaricia su mejilla en silencio, los dioses guerreros y la General de Zeus le rodean mirándole fijamente, algunos sin creer que el Ángel de Ikarus estuviera vivo aún.

- Los dioses te quieren mucho, muchacho –le dice Tholl mientras Alexiel le frunce el ceño para después de ello abrazarle contra su cuerpo.

- Lo conseguí…

Y ahora, al pie del Yggdrassil se celebra una reunión de dioses. Al pie de este y de pie rodeado por todos, Odin observa al culpable. Frejya, sentada en una de las raices acaricia el cabello de su hermano Frey y Thor blande su martillo sin dejar de mirar a Loki, el culpable de todo lo que ha ocurrido y de que el aliado griego casi muriera bajo sus ataques.

- Es hora de que dejemos a los hombres hacer su voluntad –susurra Frejya- Los Dioses Guerreros volverán a la lucha siempre y cuando no nos metamos en sus corazones.


	5. Tears of ice

_**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya NO es mío (si fuera mio ya hubiera raptado a Camus y a Touma. Alexiel de Merak si es mía. El titulo de este drabble es una canción de Stratovarius que tampoco es mia y no me lucro por esto ni por nada..**_

* * *

Odin, mi señor, tu que todo lo escuchas y todo lo sabes, escúchame una ultima vez. Mi señor, tu que todo lo sabes debes comprender mi sufrimiento, mi odio, mis lágrimas… escúchame una vez más, vuelvo a rogarte a pedirte por ellos que ahora están a tu lado, por aquellos que me arrebataron y arrebataron a tu pueblo. Mi señor, se que estarás cansado de mi pero no se como comenzar de nuevo.

Relatar la perdida de mis padres es algo que no quisiera volver a recordar, no cuando mi hermano pudo eliminar mediante cariño todo aquello. No solo sufrí y pasé aquello, sufrí las noches a la intemperie en las frías noches en Oslo, pero las pasé, porque mi señor tenía a mi hermano junto a mi. Aquel que me contaba mil cuentos inventados hasta largas horas de la madrugada cuando dejaba de llorar y podía dormir, aquel quien veló noches y días cuando me enfermaba, quien me enseñó a leer, quien sufrió trabajos para que pudiera comer… El mismo que decidió dar su vida por un lugar en el Palacio del cual fue desterrado al yo nacer, entregarte su vida por un rincón caliente donde dormir.

Y yo te brindo la mía solo por agradecer lo que hiciste dándole un nombre, Hagen de Merak el guerrero divino de Beta, el señor del fuego y del hielo… el más alto rango y el más alto nombre para el mejor de tus súbditos, aquellos a los cuales dejaste de mano a una guerra y no condujiste bajo tu solemne manto, mi señor.

Y yo me pregunto¿dónde estabas cuando te necesitábamos¿Dónde cuando Poseidón envenenó la mente de tu sacerdotisa llevándola hasta la locura de ansiar la luz del sol sobre la vida de tus súbditos¿Dónde cuando una a una las estrellas decidieron volver al cielo?

Pecdha

Epsilon

Benetnash

Delta

Beta

Zeta

Alcor

Alpha

Una tras otra, uno tras otro; mis hermanos, mis amigos, mis maestros… ¿dónde estabas cuando Lady Flare y yo llorábamos en la nieve abriendo con nuestras propias manos el lugar donde reposan¿Dónde cuando la hermana de Tholl decidió irse de Palacio al perder a su hermano y a su prometido? Dime donde estabas señor, para entregar mi nombre y mi cuerpo para que no te vayas más… no más y no ahora que nos has honrado trayéndoles de nuevo.

Mi señor, perdona mis palabras, mi suplica… perdona en tu eterna sabiduría a la más necia de tus súbditos… pero no nos olvides de nuevo, no nos dejes caer más por la luz del sol porque si es así, la traeré de Grecia con mis propias manos.

No deseo que me acompañéis en esta andanza, no si la luz que me brindáis a mi es la que quitéis a alguno de ellos.

Si es así, mi señor, dejadme andar entre tinieblas.


	6. Digressus Despedida

**Disclaimer:**_Saint Seiya no es mío, es de Kurumada, Shingo Araki y demás que lo tengan. Este es un escrito sin animo de lucro alguno que sigue la línea de los escritos de Ice Queen. Alexiel si es mi creación._

**Digressus (Despedida)**

Mirar al frente. Eso era lo que siempre decía el capitán, mi hermano lo repetía siempre que tenía lugar. Lo de atrás ya no existe, solo lo que tenemos delante de los ojos. Ahora delante solo observaba, sentada en el techo de aquel granero, el patio del Valhalla el lugar donde una vez tras otra habíamos entrenado todos. Un lugar que yo había ayudado a reconstruir cuando Siegfried había batallado allí contra los santos de bronce de Atenea.

Suspiré y cruzando los brazos me eché sobre ellos. Ahora podía comprender que querían decir ellos con eso de mirar al frente. Esto era lo que me quedaba ahora, un recuerdo de algunos meses en Grecia, ellas se habían quedado allí y yo había regresado a casa. Ellas se olvidaban y yo, tonta como era, seguía recordando todo aquello. Aquel pequeño Loki que correteaba por mi mente bien me lo recordaba, sola… Te habías quedado sola, nuevamente. Pero ahora no había tumbas en donde llorar, ahora solo existían recuerdos.

Aunque no todos habían sido igual, o eso quería pensar cuando sentía las palabras de Milo en mi mente. Se reía diciéndome que aquello era mejor que una carta, me preguntaba como estaba.

Se sorprendió cuando aquella noche me negué;

- Alex…

- No… por favor…

- ¿Lloras? –preguntó sorprendido. Sabía que aunque no me veía, él sabía lo que pasaba. Él era con Hagen quienes podría decirse, que me conocían mejor.

- Yo no lloro, bicho idiota –respondí aún con las mejillas mojadas, sentí a mi maestro reír.

- ¿De nuevo con eso, rubia? No eres una niña, y sabes que los escorpiones somos así pequeña. No nos dura nada lo que queremos…

Me recosté de nuevo en el techo y suspiré, una sonrisita mordaz salió de mis labios;

- ¿Me lo dice el que sigue siendo amigo del témpano después de haberlo casi matado con sus propias manos? –Milo se echó a reír

- Touché Alex –suspiró, seguramente estaba tumbado en su cama – Siempre tendrás una persona cercana a la que llamar amigo, a lo sumo dos. Tu por suerte tienes a tu hermano, y aunque te joda, me tienes a mi.

- Y a Aleisha –susurré pensando en la peliazul quien parecía más una hermana mayor que una amiga.

- Oye rubia tengo que dejarte… por cierto, recuérdame cambiarte la cama para cuando vuelvas.

No podía dejar de reír, Milo estaba acostado en mi cama allí en Escorpio. Sin duda me echaba de menos tanto como yo a él. Cerré los ojos, mientras me sentaba abrazando las piernas contra mí y sonreí, lejana, pensando en todo esto cuando recordé las palabras de bienvenida de Lady Hilda.

"_Mieluinen maali" (1)_

A mi casa, a mi familia… ellos era lo único que tenía. Aunque Grecia me había dado cosas que jamás olvidaría;

Fortaleza.

Destino

Y personas importantes, una hermana, un maestro…

- Alex…

Le observé sonriendo y me eché a sus brazos, a los brazos de un sorprendido Touma quien sonreía como un niño pequeño.

... y un compañero.

(1) Bienvenida a Casa


	7. Memories

Memories

Las nevadas en Asgard eran impresionantes, podíamos pasarnos días enteros entre las paredes del Valhalla y a veces eso era un tormento, sobre todo cuando a Syd y a Bud les daba por pelear o cuando mi hermano Hagen le daba por hacer apuestas… Recuerdo la ultima de las apuestas y no puedo más que reírme ya que le salió el tiro por la culata al intentar unir a Siegfried con Hilda. Lo peor fue cuando en la ultima nevada las "parejitas" terminaron largándose juntas, Aleisha no tardó tiempo en cazar a Bud y desaparecer, ni decir de Syd que se excusó yendo "por un poco de hidromiel" como si fuéramos idiotas de no saber que iba a verla de nuevo… Hagen y Flare no paraban de mirarse completamente sonrojados y Lady Hilda echaba algunas miraditas furtivas al capitán quien parecía fuera de este mundo.

Suspiré y miré a Touma, quien se había perdido mirando el fuego. Últimamente lucía algo perdido en sus pensamientos y si le preguntaba terminaba contándome cualquier otra cosa. Tampoco comprendía por qué estaba allí aún, no entendía por que Artemisa le había dejado allí y menos aún que aquella diosa tuviera algún trato con mi señor Odin. Me levanté de allí llamando la atención del capitán y de Lady Hilda, les miré y me despedí moviendo la mano lentamente y saliendo de allí.

Caminé por los largos pasillos que daban a la sala de donde había salido, la largura de aquellos era algo que conocían hasta en Grecia. Sonreí levemente al recordar cuando Milo se había perdido, en la ultima visita, y había terminado perdido; algo normal conociendo lo desastroso que es cuando tiene que encontrar algún camino. Tampoco era él solo, porque Aleisha se había perdido alguna vez también, en una de ellas es cuando se encontró a Bud en una de esas esquinas donde se escondía de la luz… y ambos terminaron acariciándose entre la penumbra (si Lady Hilda supiera más de una…).

No tarde mucho en llegar a las puertas del Valhalla, allí los soldados retiraban de la puerta la nieve que la tapaba. Si aquella nevada había sido más catastrófica que alguna de las que recordaba, pero no de aquella que Lord Bragi y Lady Idun, padres de las princesas nos contaban.

_-Aquella noche_ – recordaba relatar a Lord Bragi mientras nos reuníamos en torno al fuego, las princesas en los brazos de sus padres, Siegfried a un lado de Hagen y yo al otro, agarrada de mi hermano… no tenía más de 6 años- _parecía que Vidar y Vale estaban en contra de nosotros, la nieve golpeaba los cristales de palacio y el viento furioso hacía ondear las banderas con una fuerza magistral; no solo ellos sino el panteón completo-_reía aquel robusto hombre mientras se mesaba la rubia barba, tanto como los rizos dorados de la princesa Flare-_ Hilda y Flare habían enfermado y el médico real había ido a Midgard por unas medicinas para ambas, pero por culpa de la nevada no podía volver a Palacio – _las cinco voces aniñadas soltaron un largo "oh" pensando que en las pobres princesas enfermas – _Así que, tomando mi caballo y rezando a Odin por mis hijas, decidí ir yo mismo por el doctor. _

_-Es muy valiente señor_

_- No tanto Siegfried, aquella noche conocí las dos personas más valientes que pude encontrarme. Cruzando el bosque, tan rápido como podía mi caballo…_

_- ¿Tan rápido como Sleipner? –_cortaba Hagen, siempre que hablaban de caballos, el veloz corcel salía a relucir ante los ojos de mi hermano, brillando ansiosos.

_- No tanto pero bastante –_respondía el hombre mientras Lady Idun sonreía viendo con atención como todos los niños escuchábamos ansiosos aquella historia que conocíamos tan bien – _Pues cruzando el bosque encontré a aquellas personas, no eran más grandes que yo, siquiera más fuertes, pero sus corazones hacían que aquella fuerza que manaba de ambos los hiciera seguir adelante, hacia Asgard. _

_. ¿Eran dioses, papa? –_preguntaba una Hilda de apenas 8 años.

- _Son tan humanos como nosotros hija. Para ser fuertes no hace falta ser dioses, simplemente tener un corazón seguro, justo, valiente, bondadoso y fuerte… cualidades que todos tenéis. Nadie más justo que la futura princesa de Asgard, ni más bondadosa que su hermana menor quien equilibrará la justicia, nadie más valiente que el portador de la estrella Alpha, ni más seguro que quien porte Beta… _

_- ¿Y fuerte, papa? _

_- Fuerte solo será aquel o aquella quien se levante nevada tras nevada recorriendo los caminos de la vida sin desistir, mi pequeña Flare… _

Años después era Lady Idun, a la muerte del anterior soberano quien nos mostraba lo que él quería decirnos y quien nos contaba que quería decir con aquella fortaleza. Aquella nevada que siempre había sido nuestro cuento preferido había sido la noche de la llegada mía y de Hagen a Valhalla… Y aquella fortaleza, no había podido distinguir más a los portadores de las estrellas.

- ¿Alex?

- Lady Flare… pensé que estaría con Hagen…

- Touma lo secuestró –rió la chica mientras paseábamos por los pasillos – Están ayudando en las puertas, parece que la nevada de hoy es más fuerte…

- ¿Encontraremos hoy humanos valientes? –pregunté a lo que ella sonrió comprendido lo oculto de aquella pregunta. Observé y frente ambas un cuadro de Lord Bragi nos observaba con aquellos ojos que solo él tenía para sus niños, como nos solía llamar.

- En Asgard estamos completos de eso, Alexiel… ¿no crees?

Sonreí. Aquella nevada traía también buenos y antiguos recuerdos.


End file.
